bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
That Homeless Guy From The Alley Way
Brooklyn At Midnight Night time in Brooklyn, almost midnight, though not everyone is asleep, some cars are passing by, some people are still awake and doing whatever they do. Some in their homes and some outside, and some people have troubles that late at night. The woman running away from three thugs can be the perfect example. Wearing casual clothing and holding her bag while running away in high heels in midnight isn't a very nice experience. She ran into an alley still chased by the three thugs until she reached a dead end. The woman turned and saw the three thugs walking towards her, with one holding a knife. There were no eye witnessess, no people, only a cat at the dumpster and a pigeon on the roof of one of the buildings that made the alley. The woman was horrified seeing as how she ended in such a horrible position and with no one to possibly save her. One of the thugs who wore a red shirt got closer to her, as he reached his reached his hand towards. Suddenly something shattered hitting the thug's head and he fainted from the hit. The other two were confused seeing him being hit by something so fast, they took a better look and saw it was a bear bottle, shattered to pieces "Who's there?" One of the other two thugs who wore a cap asked, whoever threw the bottle. "Out of all the alleys in this big city, out of all them, it just had to be my ''alley didn't it?" A deep and ghastly voice was heard behind the two thugs, they turned and saw a man standing behind them. That man was Raya, wearing his black shirt and black pants with his brown and ragged duster with its stains on it, and as always had a cigar lighted in his mouth, though his most recognized feature is his smile that went with his red eyes and messy black hair that reached his shoulders "It's actually ironic I used a bear bottle to bash on his head since I don't even drink" Raya said to himself. One of the thugs with the cap walked towards him holding a knife "What's the big idea?" He asked Raya. Raya looked at him with his eyes looking sleepy, though that was just his regular glare. Raya got closer to the thug with the cap, so close that the knife began touching Raya's stomach "Ain't this the part where you stab me?" Raya said to the thug, taunting him. Raya got closer face to face with the thug "You were going to stab a woman so why should it be harder to stab a man?" Raya kept on taunting the thug, revealing that he has no guts and wouldn't dare to stab someone. The thug with the cap sweating from fear of Raya, then in that momen the walked back and raised his hand with the knife attempting to cut Raya with it, though instead of hearing Raya being cut and screaming from pain, something snapped, like a branch when being hanging onto it for too long. The thug openned his eye after swinging his knife, and watched in horror as his left arm that held the knife was broken, it even wobbled and he couldn't move it, the other remainning thug saw that completely horrorified. "You broke my arm! You freakin' broke it!" The thug with the cap yelled in pain and one his knees, Raya took the cigar out of his mouth and tapped it once, he then kneeled down and looked at the thug "Correction, I didn't break you arm, I just snapped it like a twig, same as I'm gonna do with the rest of your bones if you don't leave, now" Raya said to the thug threatening him. The thug immediately ran away yelling in fear. Raya turned and saw the remainning thug taking the woman as hostage with his knife at her neck, threatening to slit her neck. Raya still looking calm, stared at the last thug "Y-...You're that homeless guy aren't you?" The thug said with obvious signs of fear in his tone "You're that homeless guy from the alley way that everyone talks about aren't y-?" Before the thug could finish his sentence, Raya through a rock at him, hitting his head and knocking him unconscious. He grabbed the two unconscious thugs and threw them both into a dumpster closing it. Raya walked to the woman and reached his hand to her "Sup" Raya said to her, she held his hand and he lifted her up and walked her out of the alley and into the streets "Next time don't go into a bar filled with men who obviously have knives" Raya said to the woman "How did yo-?" "You're reeking off alcohol" Raya said to the woman before she can ask him how did he know where she went to. She left waving goodbye to him, though he didn't wave back. Raya layed on several garbage bags, through his cigar into a trash can and said "Annoying" Before falling asleep in the cold night on filthy garbage bags. Daily Routine Morning, the sun is shining into Raya's eyes waking him up, Raya stood up and stretched his arms and cracked his neck bones "Such a nice day" Raya said to himself. He walked out of the alley way and stood at the side walk while cars drove through the road and people walked in the side walk from both sides. Raya turned and saw Izumi Akemi walking towards him, she stopped after seeing him and glared at him suspiciously "Are you always gonna do that when we meet?" Raya asked Izumi. Izumi stopped glaring at him and said "I can't be sure that you're honest with what you said, but I'm close into believing you" She sighed and looked away. Raya walked closer to her and put his hands on her forehead, she began to blush as his hand was on her forehead, her heart began racing, having him this close to her and touching her as well "Are you sick to the degree you're being nice today?" Raya asked Izumi. At that moment, these words angered Izumi and she hit him to the ground. Raya stood up still smiling and calm though with a comical bump on his head from the hit "I can't talk to you any longer, I need to get to work" Izumi said and began walking from Raya, Raya turned to see her walk away "Is being a delivery girl really a job?" Saying these words, Izumi stopped and blushed out of embarrasment but kept walking. After wards Raya walked across the city with his hands in his pockets and once again with a cigar in his mouth. The suns light was blocked to Raya's eyes by his hair bangs that shadowed his eyes as he continued walking and evantually reached a church. Raya sat on the closest bench, and put his hands together on his forehead, closed his eyes and prayed, having a moment of silence pray for himself, pray that his life continue as they already are and not go back to how they were. Raya openned his eyes, stood up and walked away from the church "Amen" That small word was hardly heard from Raya as he walked away. He stopped as he saw traffic blocking his way to cross the road, he sighed, stretched his arms and legs and ran at the road, jumping on car to car and when reaching the other side walk, he grabbed a lamp post and swings on it a full round and let go sending him onto a roof of a low building. Raya whiped the dust from his already messy clothes and kept running and jumping from building to building until he reached a high building and sat on the roof, peacefully enjoying the scenery of the city "I need to do other things then this in my daily routine" Raya mumbled to himself. His stomach growled and knew it was time to eat, Raya looked down and saw a dumpster in the alley made from the other building that was next to the one he was on top. He climbed down, reaching the dumpster and digging his arm into it "Let's see what I may find me today" Raya said to himself, he pulled out a pair of glasses that were broken and put them back in, still searching for something to eat. Suddenly Raya felt something soft and comfy, he grabbed it and pulled out a colorful towel that had a red flower on it and torn from the side. "This is new" Raya said to himself "Though I'm already warm enough as I am" "Then can I have it back daddy" Raya froze in an instance after hearing a cute and small voice coming from the dumpster. He looked into it seeing a little cute girl with short white hair, yellow eyes, and wearing absolutely nothing but a shorts. Raya's eyes widened and he immediately closed his eyes and handed the towel to the little girl, and though he was still smiling, he had an obvious feeling of shame after what he saw. The little girl walked to Raya after putting her towel back on and layed on his back "Is everything okay, daddy?" She asked him, Raya slowly turned his face to her and looked her in the eyes "Daddy?" Raya's voice had a disturbed tone in it "Yes it's me daddy, Uriel". It took Raya only a few seconds to put the pieces together and understand what she was saying and his situation. He stood up, coughed and immeidatley ran away in full speed, jumping on a car that stopped on the side walk, grabbing a lamp post, standing on it, and jumping onto a building roof then continuing to run away until he reached a far distance from Uriel. With heavy breathing Raya lighted a cigar and put in his mouth since his last one fell while he was running away "Daddy? Uriel? This doesn't make any sense how can I have a daughter? I'm still a virgin after all" Raya said to himself trying to think of possibilities to why Uriel called him "daddy". "Daddy, what's a virgin?" Uriel, who stood behind Raya, asked him, Raya turned to her and saw her "Did you chase me?" "We were playing tag so I chased daddy and tag you're it" Uriel said and chuckled, her cute expression when smiled was too much for Raya to say no to. He sighed kneeled down and looked at her in the eyes "Wanna play tag again?" Raya asked Uriel "Yes!" Uriel answered sounding excited "Okay, you're it" Raya said and quickly ran away again. Winner And Loser Night time and Raya was in his alley with Uriel holding his hand ''"Damn she's fast, she chased me all over the place, ditching her and leaving her in an orphanage would have been the better choice but if she's that athletic I got no choice, annoying" Raya thought to himself. Thinking of the long and hard stay, filled with running away and being found by Uriel everytime, be it on building, high buildings, rooftops, she found him and was the winner, while he was the loser. "Daddy, I'm sleepy" Uriel said to Raya and closed her eyes falling asleep on Raya's leg, Raya looked at Uriel while she was sleeping and carried her with him. He took off his duster and put it on her as a blanket and put her on the garbage bags while he slept on the ground "Ah well, being a daddy won't hurt that badly" 'Raya thought to himself, accepting Uriel as his daughter and closing his eyes. Though he was slow to understand it, Raya remembered Izumi immediately waking up and panicking ''"She's gonna think I'm a lolicon If I don't explain it to her properly" '''Raya thought to himself, being worried of being hit harder by Izumi. He went back to sleep but was too deep in thoughts that he couldn't sleep, thus ending the first day with his adoptive daughter, Uriel. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storylines